Seekers Wiki talk:Character Art
Deputy or Leader Request by Mistey Silver hasn't been around recently, so may I be leader of this project? I know how to use pixlr, and I can be on the Wiki more often now (I know I said I would leave, but now that I've finished fall exams and tests, I can be more active).? Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Request to be Leader by Silverfang I want to be leader! (If I can...) [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silver. I will discuss with Sorrel about giving you the position of leader. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You are currently a senior member. We will promote you to leader if Sorrel approves. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 16:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) This project isn't going anywhere...? Hopefully the contest helps. Mentor Request by Mistey Hi, I'm not very good with blanks. I use pixlr and am looking for a mentor. Thanks! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Here's some help: I don't user Pixlr with blanks. I use my laptop's default paint program to do the lineart and coloring. Hope this helped! ~ [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 01:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok... can you tell me what it's called? If I have it will you mentor me? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) On my computer it's called "Paint". I don't know what else it would be called xD [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' May StarClan Light Your Path]] 19:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Maybe I can find someone who can use pixlr. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) With the paint bucket you fill in the bear with your desired colors. (fur, ear pink, eyes) Click "File", and scroll down to "Save As". Name the Charart whatever you want. [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|' May StarClan Light Your Path]] 15:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I created some chararts and made templates for the project. It's suprisingly easy xD. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 16:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Kallik, Taqqiq, Lusa, Ujurak and Toklo Should we have their pictures as cubs, adults or both? Also, are these blanks alright for some adult bears? The shapes are different for each bear. Sorrel and Siver drew some really awesome blanks which we will also use, depending on what bear we are creating. Sorrel and Silver's blanks are only the female ones here, but they also created male versions. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 15:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Polar-bear blank.jpg Grizzly blank.jpg Cubcharartfemale.png Bear blank2.png Mine are out xD All of the other ones are wayyyyy better! Maybe you could find one for Lusa? [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'''Silverfang]][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' May StarClan Light Your Path]] 19:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you kidding? Yours are great! I'll look for a Lusa one. -goes to look-. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Grades Silver has given me the idea for character art grades, so I have created one for bronze and will work on silver and gold right now with the help of Manulik. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 16:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Check the templates out: ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 17:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Character Art Hi! Manulik here! I would like to join this project. I also have created this picture using the previously posted picture. this picture. I copyed the Grizzly Adult and colored it. Maybe we could use it for future projects. If you want me to update or change anything, I will Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 20:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) That's a great character art- it would be great for you to join the project. Silver is the leader. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Lusa I created this for Lusa using pixlr. The muzzle was done using gaussian blur and the pelt is slightly redish and brown as seen on the cover of ''The Last Wilderness. ''This could be used for her adult/fullgrown picture. I am still looking for black bear cub blanks. Opinions are welcome! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 03:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) You'll need to shade the muzzle and the fur with the "burn" tool that looks like a fist. Add some highlights with the "dodge" tool which looks like a pin. Otherwise I love it! [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|' May StarClan Light Your Path]] 17:09, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll do an example of the shading in a bit. [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'''Silverfang]][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' May StarClan Light Your Path]] Bear outline1.png Lusa Charart.PNG I checked out the Charart, and it's faulty. I'll find a new better one; the line have to be perfect. Sorry! [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|' May StarClan Light Your Path]] 18:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Is burn on pixlr or paint...? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Burn. Here's a new charart for Lusa: [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'''Silverfang]][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' May StarClan Light Your Path'']] 20:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Coloring If anyone would like a Character art blank colored in, I would be happy to color it. Just leave me a message on my talk page and describe what you'd like it to look like. Please include the picture of the blank so I can color it. Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 23:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Blank and Colored Character Arts After 20 minutes of coloring, I finnally came up with these. I just copyed some portraits from The Quest Begins and blanked them and added outlines. Polar Bear Character Art Blank.jpg Standing Grizzly Character Art Colored.jpg Grizzly Bear Character Art Blank.jpg Join Request? Hey everyone. Dazzle here, being a n00b and posting a join request so late. :P So, yeah, may I join? Also, something a little more off-topic: I've started a blog here that will concern this project, so I advise all members to go and give feedback. ;) 08:40, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Of course! (I've been waiting xD) ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC) When do we start? We still need a leader and deputy, and this project is going ''nowhere. ''Someone, please, let's get this started. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Project Request by Midnight Can I join this project? Can you tell me what you have to do? --Midnight Snow 04:37, January 16, 2013 (UTC) The project has been pretty inactive for a while now, but we can add you in. Would you like to have a mentor? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, if you don't mind. :) --User:Midnight Snow/Siggie 04:47, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. You can choose a mentor and add yourself into the project. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Join Request May I join? 23:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Nobody has been active on this wiki recently, but if you can get some more people to join we can probably start this project again. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:44, June 29, 2014 (UTC)